


when you left, you took my bestest friends away

by swineflou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Post Infinity War, sad fic, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swineflou/pseuds/swineflou
Summary: The first night Steve sees him, is when he’s picking a girl up at a bar.Steve hates bars, always has, but he needs something.Or the illusion that he could feel something other than pain.He‘s finishing off a whiskey when he sees her.Long, dark hair, eyes full of mirth and a smirk on her lips.Aka the one where Steve keeps seeing Bucky and they always find their way back to each other





	when you left, you took my bestest friends away

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s some more stucky!!! I’m incapable of writing anything that’s not angsty lmao so sorry about this!!! (I’m not sorry) 
> 
> Title taken from Talia by king princess

The first night Steve sees him, is when he’s picking a girl up at a bar.

 

Steve hates bars, always has, but he needs something.

 

Or the illusion that he could feel something other than pain.

 

He‘s finishing off a whiskey when he sees her.

 

Long, dark hair, eyes full of mirth and a smirk on her lips.

 

She’s gorgeous, and the way she looks at him makes him forget for just a second why he‘s there.

 

She was good.

 

She was hot, tight, and so fucking ready for him.

 

Her body was warm, her lips soft, hands teasing.

 

It was when he went to sleep that night that he saw him.

 

“Forget about me already, punk?” Bucky’s teasing voice comes.

 

Steve whips his head around, his stomach dropping.

 

“Bucky, I-“

 

“I’m gonna stop you there,”Bucky laughs, shaking his head. “I’m just kidding. She’s cute.”

 

Steve’s throat feels thick, and he feels his eyes stinging with unshed tears.

 

“She reminded me of you.”

 

Bucky raises an eyebrow, arms crossing over his chest as he watches Steve strangely.

 

“Was it her tits that reminded you of her? I bet it was her tits.”

 

“Bucky.” Steve’s tone is slightly warning.

 

“I know.” Bucky’s voice becomes low, sad. “I miss you, Stevie.”

 

“I miss you, Buck.” Steve’s voice cracks, and he can’t help it anymore.

 

Tears slide down his cheeks and he reaches out to Bucky.

 

“I can’t- I don’t know how to do it without you.”

 

“You’ve done it without me before, Stevie.” Bucky takes a step towards Steve, and Steve feels like he’s been slapped when he feels Bucky’s warm hand press against his cheek.

 

“You were without me for a long time.” A solemn smile is on his lips, and Steve shakes his head.

 

“Not like this. You know it hasn’t been like this.” Steve can’t keep the desperation out of his voice, and he rests his hand on top of Bucky’s.

 

He half expects it to just go straight through, like he’s not really there, but Bucky’s hand is warm, solid against his cheek.

 

“I know.” Bucky takes Steve in.

 

He takes in the sharp jut of his jaw, light stubble dusting it, and his blonde hair rumpled and messy.

 

A pang of jealousy hits him when he remembers how it got that way.

 

His eyes flick to the girl laying in the bed next to Steve, and his jaw tics.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Steve’s brows furrow in concern, and he follows Bucky’s gaze. “Are you jealous?”

 

Bucky takes a step back, cheeks heating up and he shakes his head. “I am not jealous.” He nearly scoffs.

 

Steve’s smiling oddly at him, reaching his hand out to him. “Where are you, Bucky? We can’t find you.”

 

“You know exactly where I am, Stevie.” Bucky laughs sadly, shaking his head. “I gotta go, though. I just... I just had to see you.” He cups Steve’s cheek again before lightly pressing their lips together.

 

“Please don’t go.” Steve pleads against Bucky’s mouth, grasping at Bucky’s shoulders and pulling him flush to him.

 

“I have to.” Bucky manages out, and then Steve is left with nothing but a cold chill around him.

 

He blinks a few times to take in his surroundings.

 

He’s still in his bed, sitting at the edge.

 

The girl he’d bedded stirs beside him, and he drags a hand over his face, wiping away the wetness that’d gathered there.

 

He sniffs, draws in a breath before laying back down.

 

His arms find their way around the girl’s waist, and she makes a little humming noise before settling back in.

 

Steve can’t sleep after that, can’t get Bucky’s face out of his mind, the tone of his voice when he said goodbye.

 

 _You_ _know_ _exactly_ _where_ _I_ _am_ , _Stevie_.

 

 _No_ _I_ _don’t_ , Steve pleads in his mind.

 

 _Please_ _come_ _back_.

 

Steve tries to no avail to make Bucky come back, but the words just echo in his mind.

 

———————-

When Steve sees him again, he almost crashes his car.

 

He’s with Natasha, and she’s in the front seat, bopping her head along to the radio.

 

No words are being exchanged, they don’t need to be, and when Steve looks out the window, he sees him.

 

He slams on the breaks, cars beeping all around him.

 

Bucky’s standing on the sidewalk, wrapped in red coat and a scarf.

 

His hair is pulled back in a high bun, and his cheeks are pink with the chill.

 

“What the _fuck_ , Rogers?” Natasha’s voice isn’t even mad, it’s more concerned.

 

“Bucky.” Is all Steve can choke out.

 

His hands are shaking, jaw tense.

 

“Get out.” Natasha shakes her head, unbuckling her seatbelt.

 

“What?” Steve asks incredulously.

 

“Get out of the car. I’m driving.” She states, climbing out of her seat.

 

Steve feels numb as he walks around the car, eyes fixated on Bucky.

 

“Eyes on the road, Stevie.” Bucky’s voice rings out. “You could’ve caused an accident.” His voice is teasing, and he’s smiling warmly at Steve.

 

“I’ll see you later. Try not to stop traffic anymore.” Bucky winks before turning on his heel and walking off.

 

Steve’s eyes try to follow him, but Bucky’s gone in an instant.

 

“Rogers.” Natasha’s voice breaks him out of his trance. “Please get in the car.” Her voice sounds exasperated. “We’re in the middle of the goddamn road.”

 

“Right.” Steve blinks, climbing back into the car.

 

“You okay?” She frowns slightly, her hand finding his.

 

He swallows thickly and looks down at his lap.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

——————-

“You know exactly where I am, Stevie.” Bucky says again as he lays beside Steve, his fingers brushing over Steve’s cheek. “You should shave.” He wrinkles his nose slightly.

 

“Bucky, please help me. I can’t do this without you.” He feels like he’s said these words a million times. He probably has.

 

“Yes you can, baby. I know you can.”

 

——————

It’s after nearly a month of seeing Bucky, that Steve figures it out.

 

Thor’s asked him a million times if he’s absolutely sure, and Steve’s never been more sure of anything in his life.

 

He knows exactly where he is.

 

———————

He doesn’t know exactly how it’s happened, but when Steve sees him, he looks exactly the same as when he watched him go.

 

“Steve?” The way Bucky says his name doesn’t send chills down his spine the way it used to.

 

“Bucky.” Steve chokes out.

 

“Steve.” Bucky echoes, breaking into a sprint as he nearly launches himself into Steve’s arms.

 

Steve catches him easily, arms grasping him tight.

 

Salty tears cascade down Bucky’s cheeks, and he grips at Steve desperately, his face buried deep into his neck.

 

“It’s you.” Steve nearly whimpers, fingers pressed against Bucky’s soft hair.

 

“It’s me, Stevie.” Bucky affirms shakily. “I knew you’d find me. I just fucking knew it.” His voice high with desperation. “You know where to find me.”

 

“I told you I’d always find you, Buck. I couldn’t leave you. I couldn’t do it without you.” Steve’s openly sobbing now, holding onto Bucky so tight that he might break.

 

 

“I’m not going anywhere again. I never want to leave the house.”

 

Steve lets out a watery laugh, pulling back slightly to wipe the tears away from Bucky’s cheeks.

 

“Good. Because there’s a nice bed at home with your name on it.” He sniffles, making Bucky crack a sweet smile.

 

“We have a lot of catching up to do, don’t we?” Bucky laughs lightly. “I probably could use a shower.”

 

“Well then we better get started then, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr!! gyllenhollands.tumblr.com


End file.
